Forever Is Nothing
by Naitachal666
Summary: MirXSess Miroku finds himself set to a daunting task that has befallen him and winds up playing caretaker to a stubborn ningen. There is more than meets the eye as he struggles to unfold the curse cast by an irate human wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I would like to introduce you to Forever Is Nothing, my first Inuyasha fic. But, do not be wary. This is nowhere near my first fic of all. Im actually a pretty accomplished writer, although that title only works whenever I actually update. However, unlike my other fics, I have the feeling that this one is going to flow pretty smoothly. A nice break from writers block, I think. So alas, alas, lets get onto the legal googlosh.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

WARNINGS: This will eventually be YAOI. That's Man ON man sex. Oh yeah, this is MirokuXSesshoumaru. And there will always be some Kagome bashing. So this'll probably be InuXKouga. Maybe the other way around.

Forever Is Nothing

Miroku stood in front of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, His friends stood poised about him, wary for any threatening gesture made by the tall Youkai he faced. As his deep violet eyes traced over the half-clothed body before him, Miroku could only stare. What beauty, what majesty, could compare to that of this being?

Burning red eyes narrowed down at him and the demon shifted itself slightly to rest on the balls of its feet. It had come here, not out of anger or hate, but because its deep seated instincts had told it to come. It had walked into the clearing with its eyes burning a glaring scarlet trail in the twilight forest. It had not moved to injure the miko and her fox kit, nor the growling hanyou. It had not even glanced towards the demon slayer and her wary Neko companion. Its path had led it straight to where it now stood, looming over the human monk.

Several long moments passed. Slowly the crimson faded from the Youkai's eyes and it glanced about, taking awareness of its surroundings. That was when its gaze traveled back to the houshi it towered in front of. The monk tried to regain his composure, unsure of why this creature had come seeking him, and not some other and more significant member of his group. Nevertheless, he felt it had something to do with his houshi powers. But oh, how beautiful. His cursed hand clenched and unclenched at his side as his mind tried to grasp the emotions it was feeling.

Miroku opened his mouth, searching his blank mind desperately for something to say. The words that came out were horribly, dreadfully silencing. Even Inuyasha stared, dumbstruck.

Miroku's mouth opened, and said the only words he could think to say to such a wonderfully beautiful creature. "Would you bear my children?"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose slowly as Miroku's face turned thirteen shades of violent red after realizing what five words he had spoken.

"I…I mean…" the houshi stuttered, his face, if possible, growing a few shades darker. To say that the monk had made a mistake was like saying a bullet through the head was 'just a little scratch.' But Sesshoumaru did not seem angered, although he did seem a bit impatient as the monk struggled to push down his mad blushes and regain a hold on himself. Finally, Miroku resorted to closing his eyes and guiding himself through a breathing exercise he normally only used when preparing to meditate. The red faded from his cheeks and his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. When he opened his eyes again, they were accompanied by his normal expression.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku questioned the Youkai, ignoring his recovering friends and raising a brow at the shirtless Lord of the Western Lands. The Lord's eyes moved over the monk as if assessing his worth.

In his usual clipped tones, Sesshoumaru spoke. "You are a ningen with the ability to control certain spiritual powers. This Sesshoumaru requires that you service him with them."

"That hentai ain't gonna service you _anything, _bastard!" Inuyasha growled before starting to lunge at his older half-brother. Surprisingly, he was stopped when Miroku held his staff in Inuyasha's path.

"He spoke to me, Inuyasha." Miroku coolly reprimanded. "I do not believe Sesshoumaru has come here to pick a fight. However, I am not required to do anything. If I offer my services, it will be of my own will and none other." He dropped the butt of his staff back to the ground and raised a thin black brow at Inuyasha's defiant glare. "I will inquire further of his intentions. Alone." With that, the monk seemed to gather his robes about himself and moved off towards the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru continued to ignore Inuyasha and opted to follow the monk.

The demon lord followed the ningen at a sedate pace, his internally boiling anger masked behind his stoic face. How dare the human walk away and expect him, Sesshoumaru and Lord of the Western Land, to follow him? On any other occasion, Sesshoumaru would have struck the monk dead for this perceived insult, if not for the monk's earlier brusque and completely unthinking response. But Sesshoumaru needed the houshi alive for his purposes, and so reigned his anger in and relegated it to a fierce dissatisfaction with his predicament instead.

The monk stopped at another clearing out of hearing distance from his hanyou comrade and settled himself to the ground, tucking his black and purple robes around his legs and laying his staff across his lap. Sesshoumaru glared at him for a long moment before settling himself across from the houshi.

"Bear your children?" Inquired the demon lord, taking great amusement in the faint blush that rose to the monk's cheeks.

"I was not thinking clearly. You have my apologies for such a poorly thought out question." Miroku intoned calmly, a hint of blood still lingering in his cheeks as he tightened and loosened his grip on his staff.

"Indeed," mused Sesshoumaru before taking on a more serious tone. "This Sesshoumaru has not come here to speak of your bold misgivings. He has more serious matters to discuss, ningen." The Youkai's face was set with a hint of a frown pulling at his normally expressionless lips.

"Then discuss them, Sesshoumaru. I am not holding you back." the monk gestured openly. "I am willing to listen."

Sesshoumaru's face darkened for a moment before he composed himself more fully and spoke. "What do you know of hampering curses, houshi?"

"It depends on what kind of hampering you speak of. Spiritual, physical, or ability bindings are the most commonplace. I must know more of the particular curse to tell you more." Miroku confided, brows furrowing slightly. After spending several moments visually examining Sesshoumaru he noticed that a few things about the Lord were off. Sesshoumaru's clothing was nowhere near as pristine as usual, although one would not have noticed in the invisible glow of the haughty Youkai's superiority complex. Also, his long tresses were not neatly brushed and groomed as usual, nor were his eyes as seemingly bright as normal. If anything, Sesshoumaru looked tired, but his pride would not allow him to show it beyond what few physical signs could be picked out. The fact that Sesshoumaru was lacking not only his armor, but his shirt and his Mokomoko-sama as well was worrying. It was almost comforting to see Tenseiga tied to Sesshoumaru's obi.

Sesshoumaru held his words as he watched the monk brood silently. Something seemed to be disturbing the monk greatly. The monks scent was that of concern, and concerning whom, Sesshomaru was very sure it was himself. His eyes narrowed slightly. He did not need some Ningen houshi becoming concerned for him. Finally, Miroku glanced up.

"What are the…symptoms…if I may use that word?" Miroku asked.

"This Sesshoumaru asked you to tell him about the hampering curses, not to ask him what symptoms he may be suffering." The Youkai stated.

"So I was right. Someone has placed a binding on you." Miroku asserted. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what it is doing to you. I must know what kind of curse it is before I can do any in-depth studies to find a counter spell. Speak to me, Sesshoumaru."

The Youkai lord glared for a moment at the human who deigned to demand anything of him. His gaze switched to the trees before he closed his eyes and listened intently to insure there were no third parties listening in on their conversation. Nothing.

"Human. What this Sesshoumaru says, you will not speak of to another. Will you stake your life and that of your friends on this?" The Lord demanded and watched Miroku's brow crease in thought. The monk sat silently for a few moments before sitting up straight and looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"You will not harm my friends. What we discuss here is our business, and ours alone. I will not breach this agreement." With that, the monk laid his staff to the side and settled himself back more comfortably. Now, tell me all that has happened."

"This Sesshoumaru has found himself badly weakened at times." The Lord of the Western Lands conceded grudgingly.

"Weakened. You do not tell me enough. Do not let your pride take over the need for your wellbeing. How weakened?" Miroku demanded, intent on dragging the answers out of Sesshoumaru however he must.

"This Sesshoumaru has found himself…deprived of his powers more and more frequently." The monk glared at him and Sesshoumaru glared back.

"Sesshoumaru…" Miroku could almost swear that the great Lord Sesshoumaru was acting like a petulant child that didn't wish to divulge himself of an embarrassing secret. Now Miroku could see exactly where Inuyasha had been wrong when he stated that he and his half-brother were nothing alike.

"So help me if I have to drag these answers out of you one by one, but it would be much easier on both of us if you'd just drop it already and tell me what's wrong." Miroku was done fooling around. For some reason, his almost unending patience was wearing thin. Very thin. Maybe Sesshoumaru sensed this, or more likely smelt it, because he gave a resigned sigh and leaned back to avert his eyes at the treetops.

"This Sesshoumaru has been spellbound in a most humiliating way. He finds himself lacking in his youkai powers many times in the past moon cycle. His physical strength and perceptions are also greatly…reduced." This was the longest confession Miroku had gotten out of the demon Lord so far, and he puzzled over it for a few moments. Suddenly, the monk gasped.

"Are you telling me, Sesshoumaru, that you have been turning…human?" Miroku asked nervously.

"This Sesshoumaru answers truthfully when he tells you he is afflicted in such a manner." The Youkai Lord admitted, his eyes burning into the surprised violet orbs of the Human monk.

"Unbelievable…" Miroku whispered, stunned at such a thought. This was certainly the effect of more than just a simple curse. Now, Miroku wasn't so sure he should have gotten himself involved.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit short, but I will be working on the next one shortly. This one is flowing smooth as I've ever written before, so I'm hoping I'm able to say I'll have the next chapter out by Monday.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Ok, maybe not any Kagome bashing. I'll leave her be. But it's still going to be MirokuXSesshoumaru and InuyashaXKouga. I'd love you're comments on my writing and my ideas.

Forever Is Nothing

Chapter 2

It was well past dark now, and Inuyasha was getting worried. Sure, the monk could take care of himself. But this was Sesshoumaru. That's why the hanyou was currently threading his way through the forest, following the monk's scent and that of his elder half-brother. He knew that Miroku would be angry with him if the monk were still with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just barged in and tried to drag him off. So as his twitching ears caught the first sound of Miroku's serene voice, he paused. There was something familiar, yet different, about the voice that responded to the monk. Inuyasha was too far away to tell what the houshi was speaking about, but he wasn't so sure that it was Sesshoumaru that Miroku was conversing with. The other voice was too rough, too human.

Inuyasha crouched down and sniffed more deliberately at the wind coming towards himself. It smelt like Sesshoumaru was still somewhere around, but not in the vicinity. He couldn't sense his brother's youkai powers anywhere. Assuming it was safe to get a little closer, Inuyasha took to his feet and moved in close enough to Miroku to hear what the monk and his fellow speaker were talking about. Curses, it seemed, and Inuyasha brushed it off as something the monk might find interesting to chat about.

Golden eyes narrowed and Inuyasha's brow furrowed. Miroku was definitely talking to a human, but that human talked exactly like Sesshoumaru and even smelt like he spent a great amount of time in the Lord's presence. It was a well known fact that Sesshoumaru did not like humans. The girl, Rin, was an odd exception and that probably only because she did not fear Sesshoumaru the least bit. A human who had spent any great length of time around Sesshoumaru should be investigated. Inuyasha stood and walked towards the clearing.

Miroku glanced up as the annoyed hanyou stepped into the clearing, but immediately sat up straight to witness Inuyasha's next reaction. Shock.

Inuyasha stood by the small fire in the middle of the clearing and gaped at the frowning Sesshoumaru. The great Lord of the Western Lands was as beautiful as a human as he ever was as a demon. Long locks of hair pooled around Sesshoumaru's sitting form, glinting gunmetal grey in the firelight. His eyes stared back, deep twilight ocean pools of aquamarine, so liquid that one would assume a single touch and it would all drain away. A slender hand was efficiently supported on one upraised knee, long and immaculately squared nails resting gently on the white fabric of his hakamas. His frown was surrounded by pale, unblemished skin that accentuated his high cheekbones and aristocratic nose. His markings were gone, leaving only the dark crescent as a reminder of his place as the Lord of the Western Lands. But all in all, he was all too human.

"Sesshoumaru….I…you're a…" Inuyasha spluttered, unable to fully harness the fact that Sesshoumaru was _human,_ one of the things his elder brother despised.

"Human?" Miroku helpfully finished, unwilling to wait through the amount of time it might take the hanyou to spit it out.

"Yeah. Human." Inuyasha stared at his brother, cogwheels in his mind spinning madly without grasping any knowledge of how this might be. Slowly, his mind began to gather itself and his golden eyes took on a deviant light.

Sesshoumaru closed his thickly lashed eyes, effectively shuttering the moons rays from entering and further revealing his round pupils.

"Do not think that you can best me, half-breed. Even as a human, I am better than you." Sesshoumaru's rosy lips formed the lilting tones with mocking indifference. As Inuyasha leaped to strangle the stuck-up Youkai turned ningen, Miroku's staff slapped him in the chest and knocked him backwards. Inuyasha landed on his ass and turned to glare at his houshi friend, ears pinned back and pupils dilated.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. It would hardly be a fair fight in his current condition." Miroku tendered, and turned to appraise Sesshoumaru's glare. "And you should not provoke him in your condition. You are not capable of protecting yourself suitably until this period of limitation has ended and you resume your Youkai powers." Miroku stood and stared down at Sesshoumaru. "Until then, I suggest that you keep your jeering comments to yourself."

The monk finished his statement and brushed the leaves from the seat of his robes. Turning, he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled the hanyou up from his sullen grumbling on the ground.

"We are going back to camp. If you are wise, you will follow us." Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru before heading back the way Inuyasha had come.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru. I'd really like to see you defend yourself _now_." Inuyasha taunted, receiving a chastising glare from the monk ahead of him.

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider Miroku's suggestion for a moment before reluctantly using his single arm to push himself off the bole of the tree he had been sitting against to a standing position. Glaring at any and everything that entered his line of eyesight, Sesshoumaru followed his smirking half-brother and the human monk back to their campsite. When they reached it, he could already hear Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, you're not gonna believe this!" The hanyou's golden eyes glittered and he couldn't hold still for the life of him as a dagger-eyed Sesshoumaru moved to stand behind him. Shippo gasped.

"That's Sesshou…" The kit began.

"You got it right, Shippo! That's Sesshoumaru! _Sesshoumaru!_" Inuyasha was giddy with glee, despite Miroku's steady glower. Kagome stared for a few minutes before looking confusedly towards Miroku.

"I will explain somewhat later," the monk said and settled himself on his bedroll. "Perhaps in the morning."

Silently, everyone settled down somewhere about the clearing, Kagome having handed Sesshoumaru an extra blanket. Things were somewhat peaceful as they drifted off to sleep, the hanyou and the Neko keeping watch through the silent night.

So, how do you like my Sesshoumaru? Gunmetal grey hair and beautiful deep teal eyes. Such a perty boy. Please send me a review.


End file.
